


A pink jigglypuff

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue went to Cinnabar Island to train and break free his mind, from Green. But Green, flying on her Jigglypuff, finds the boy, after missed him. During a battle in the air between them, above Jigglypuff and Charizard, Green confesses her love for him and firstly Blue doesn't believe her but then, he decides to show his love for her on his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pink jigglypuff

_I love a girl in a whole another language_  
People look at us strange  
Don't understand us, they try to change it  
I try to tell her don't change

_Talk love and they say it sounds crazy_  
Love's even more wild when you're angry  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me

Blue, the boy of green eyes and brown hair was in the Cinnabar Island, very distant and desert, after a Vulcan woke up and destroyed the City, making all the habitants move to another place. He had been there for two weeks, training his Pokemons that he uses in his Gym from Viridian City and to be distant from a _Pesky Girl_ , which in the last months was in his head. After trained his Charizard and his Rhydon, he sat in the grass, to spend a little time reading his book, The Mysteries of the Earth, which Chuck gave to him. He fell asleep, with his book over his green chemise. Someone with a beauty voice was calling him, _Blue, Blue, Blue._ But a shadow in the sky woke him up and when his green eyes saw what was, he was static.

"What? A pink shadow?! No." He said, unbelieving.

"Blue, sweet, hello!" Called the girl, smiling.

Blue stared very angry. How did she find him? Green, the girl of long and wavy brown hair and blue eyes, was flying over her pink Jigglypuff, with her black dress and white boot and gloves.

"What are you doing here your pesky?!" He exclaimed, irritated.

She laughed when got down, her hands on her hips.

"Red told me that you were here."

" _Red, wait, I'll kill you, I swear."_ Blue thought.

"Oh baby, you look so lonely here in this old Island."

"I'm here to train my Pokemons Green. Please, don't bore me." He said, annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll watch your train."

And she sat on a rock, her blue eyes shining. Blue sighed and looked to his pokémon.

"Ok. Go Charizard! Use the Dragon Claw!"

She watched the train for some minutes, her chin on her hands, looking the boy. She had to admit, he was hansom. Many girls thought that, she saw during their adventures. She remembered the time they trained with Kimberly in the Sevii Islands.

"Why don't you train with me?" The brunette girl suggested.

_You're just running from the truth_  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose  
Baby if you're still confused

_(Girl I'm)_

_girl I'm just in love with you_  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
No other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you  
Oh yeah!

Blue thought she was kidding.

"Don't make me laugh Green."

Green was upon her Jigglypuff, in the air, her blue eyes dangerous.

"Jiggly, use Doubleslap on Charizard!"

Blue and Charizard were distracted so Charizard was attacked, making Blue fall on the ground, surprise.

"What?! Let's go Charizard!"

He was upon his fire pokémon, chasing Green in the sky, when he was close, she flown more.

"Are you fleeing, pesky?" He smirked.

"No, I never flee." She said.

"Charizard, ember!"

"Jiggly, up!"

Green, using her Silph Scope, appointed her finger up and they two went up a little more.

"Charizard, follow them!"

A fight started in the sky, standing some Pidgeys back.

Green smiled confidant, appointing her finger to Charizard.

"Let's over this. Jiggly use Sing!"

"Not yet. Charizard, fly as far you can!"

Blue and Charizard went up more, far from the sing.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"And now, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard attacked Jigglypuff, and they started fall but Charizard flew under them, making Green and Jigglypuff fall above its body and Blue, with a smile by side, held her to avoid her fall. He touched delicately her arm, where was a little scar.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." She said, blushing.

Blue looked shocked to her. She was blushing because him?

_When I tell you I would never leave you_  
Do you hear what I say?  
Don't understand you, say you need time  
You be callin' all day

_They talk love and they say it sounds crazy_  
Love's even more wild when you're angry!  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me!

_You're just running from the truth (from the truth)_  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose (oh baby)  
Baby, if you're still confused

"Why did you want to have a battle with me?" He asked, curious.

"To remember the old times in the Sevii Island. I was feeling so bored."

They were still in the sky, under them were the sea and Cinnabar, returning to the island, Green watching Blue put a band-aid on her arm. He finished and looked into her blue eyes that were thinking in something. He touched her head and she looked to his green and serious eyes, still thinking. He let her head tomb on his shoulder and put his hand oh her head, the wind making her brown and long hair fly.

"I think I won." The boy said.

"You're good. And I really like you Blue, I like too much."

She said normal, without a malicious or laughed tone. She kissed his cheek, letting a lipstick's mark there and then, holding Jiggly's foot, she flew to the ground.

"Green!"

Blue was surprise with those words, he felt she wasn't kidding. He was always standing his many fan girls back. Green was always dallying with him, since they were ten. And when he downed from his Charizard, she was sat in the same rock, pretending that she didn't say anything, looking to her gloves. He passed by her, without a look, going to continue his train.

"Go Rhydon, use the Rock Throw!"

" _Who could imagine that the Pesky Girl would be in love with me?"_ Blue thought, during the train. Green was abnormally quiet, sat on the rock, looking to Rhydon. _I can't ignore the fate that during this week my head was in Pallet, thinking in this pesky all the time. What she and Red would be doing or if she was traveling around the Sevii Island, were her parents were."_

Blue continued giving instructions to his pokémon, but his head on the brunette sat a little far. He hit a rock.

" _I like her. I show in a different way, but I really like her."_

_(Girl I'm just in love) Girl I'm just in love with you_  
Do you hear what I say? (I'm just in love with you)  
Can't nobody change it! (no other words to use)  
I love you baby!  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love with you)  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love)  
I'm just in love with you (wooooooah)

After a long train, the sunset started and Blue finished his train, going to Green.

"Good job, did you finish?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"Oook…!"

"Wait." The boy called.

Blue stopped the girl with his finger on her red lips. He was serious, not hostile like ever, but serious and honest, his green eyes shinning and his brown hair falling on his brow.

"You said when we were up, that you like me, right?"

"Yes." She confirmed, blushing.

"And I like you Green. I show it in a different way, but I really like you."

Her expression was shocked and then, soft. He was taller than her so she put her arms around his neck, Green on the middle-point of her feet and she kissed his lips, soft and almost innocent. His hand went to her backs during the short kiss. When she fell back, they were blushed, but Blue gave her a beauty and true smile.

_Never knew what we had_  
They don't understand  
We're just a waste of time  
But we know this is real  
I don't know how you feel  
When you put your hand in mine

"You know, to a Pesky Girl like you, you can be very sweet sometimes."

"I'm not totally futile, I have a heart too!"

But she was laughing, while she took his hand to down the Mountain, Green ahead, singing a song and he was more behind her, with a little smile. _That was his pesky girl._

_Girl I'm just in love with you_  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
There's no other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
Let me say it again, let me say it again  
I'm just in love with you  
Just in love, just in love, babe  
I'm just in love with you


End file.
